Job Points
Overview Start by talking with the Nomad Moogle next to Maat. Job Points enhance existing abilities and spells. Job Points are earned by accumulating Capacity Points from defeating enemies level 96+. * You can start gaining Capacity Points once you have reached level 99 and received the key item "job breaker" from the Nomad Moogle in Ru'Lude Gardens. * You gain 1 Job Point for every 30,000 Capacity Points earned. * Job Points can only be spent on the job that earns them. * Unlike Merit Points, it is possible to fully max out every category (at the rate of acquisition as of May 12, 2014, however, this would be excrutiatingly time-consuming). * You may hold a maximum of 200 Job Points. * Capacity Points gained depends on the size of your party, the area you defeat the enemy, and the level of the enemy. * The amount of Job Points needed per upgrade increases by 1 each upgrade (ex: The second rank of "Might Strikes Effect" requires 2 JP). Capacity Points *Earned from level 96+ enemies that grant EXP. **All Seekers of Adoulin Areas contain monsters in this level range. **Other usable zones: The Boyahda Tree, Bostaunieux Oubliette, Toraimarai Canal, Kuftal Tunnel, Labyrinth of Onzozo, and Gustav Tunnel (refer to the Grounds Tome article for monster information). Some monsters in Dynamis also hit the bottom range. *Earned from Delve in Cirdas Caverns (U) and Yorcia Weald (U). *Earned from Incursion. *Earned from certain Records of Eminence objectives. *Reduced while in a party. **Reduction is also applied with an Adventuring Fellow summoned, even though fellows no longer reduce EXP gain. **Not reduced with Alter Egos present. **Penalty is reduced in Seekers of Adoulin dungeons. *Unaffected by Dedication and experience point bonuses, but can gain Commitment status from Trizek Ring from Adventurer Appreciation Campaign 2015 gives +150%, Vocation Ring from Adventurer Appreciation Campaign 2014 gives +100%, and Capacity Ring from Records of Eminence gives +50%. **Dedication and Commitment do not stack. *Some equipment can also increase capacity point gain, like Aptitude Mantle (+1) and Mecistopins Mantle. *Several "Cheer" key items gained from Monster Rearing also increase capacity point gain. *Several "Gifts" also increase capacity point gain. See below. *Completing Reive-related Records of Eminence objectives gives universal bonuses of up to 55% total. *Increased by Capacity Chains, which function similarly to traditional Experience Chains. *The lowest possible amount of Capacity Points received starts at 75. There does not appear to be any known cap, with high level monsters like Plouton giving five digits to a party of six. Chart for Capacity Points per kill Below is a chart for the base points gained per kill. Please do not add entries unless you're able to determine the base amount with 100% accuracy. Gifts Gifts are extra bonuses received every 5~25 job points spent on a job up to the full 550 points spendable on an individual job. Listed here. Job Point Bonuses Gift Bonuses Warrior : Monk : White Mage : Black Mage : Red Mage : Thief : Paladin : Dark Knight : Beastmaster : Bard : Ranger : Samurai : Ninja : Dragoon : Summoner : Blue Mage : Corsair : Puppetmaster : Dancer : Scholar : Geomancer : Rune Fencer : Category:Terminology